


I Hate You

by HellAngel1525



Category: Initial D
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellAngel1525/pseuds/HellAngel1525
Summary: How's it possible to fall for your rival?Shingo doesn't know...and neither does Takeshi...But somehow their hate for each other turns into something beautiful.
Relationships: Nakazato Takeshi/Shouji Shingo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> I had a terrible headache while writing this......

Practice runs with Shoji Shingo were the worst. Whenever they would practice at Mt. Myogi, Shingo would always try to unofficially race Takeshi in order to win and after his loss he would fight with the leader of the Night Kids. That's why Nakazato preferred to train alone but unfortunately that was something rare for him since they would usually train as a team which meant that Shingo would be there.

The EG6 driver pissed him off. He hated him but he was a good racer so he couldn't kick him out of the team so for the sake of Myogi's Night Kids,he had to swallow everything and let Shingo have his way. But Takeshi knew that someday,he would reach his limit and hopefully he doesn't end up killing Shingo.

It was one of those nights,when Myogi's fastest racing team was practicing for an upcoming race. It had rained the previous night so the air was still moisty and the road slightly slippery but that didn't stop the Black Lightning from "conquering" the road. Obviously the red Civic driver wasn't pleased so he began trailing behind the black GT-R, trying desperately to catch up and pass him.

"Aye,here we go again.... Shingo doesn't give up, does he?" one of the teammates stated as he sat on the hood of his car, surrounded by the rest of the team members. "Who knows? Maybe he'll pass Takeshi sometime."said another one, opening a can of iced coffee and drinking it, offering another one to the man who spoke previously.  
"Don't be a fool,Shoji will never be able to win Nakazato and his R32."debated a third one and all of them started arguing and placing bets on wether Shingo will be able to pass Takeshi and become the leader of the Night Kids or not.

Meanwhile the two racers were driving down the mountain with the red Honda catching up with the black Nissan.  
 _"Headlights? It's Shingo again...."_ Takeshi growled ,irritated with Shingo's stubbornness and stupidity. He stepped on the gas harder, wanting to loose the other racer from behind him not being in a mood to participate in one of Shingo's silly games. How many times should he repeat himself that it's not a race but just practice runs? Soon Takeshi turned to a clearing, in need of a cigarette to relax his mind. He parked the car and got out, turning of the headlights of the Skyline so no one would disturb him. He leaned against the car, getting a new package of cigarettes out of the front pocket of his jacket. He realized that he left the lighter in the car so he opened the door to get it. Just when he got out of the car again,he was blinded by very bright headlights, making him shield his eyes with the the back of his hand. The car stopped and to his bad luck he realized it was Shingo's car.  
Takeshi ignored him and turned towards the opposite direction, leaning against his precious car, finally lighting up the so wanted cigarette.

  
He could hear how the door of the other car opened and closed again,but he never looked back to face it's driver.  
"So you're ignoring me now." Shingo's voice disturbed Takeshi's ears who just continued smoking, leaving the cold night air,mess with his black hair. "I guess you were always a coward." Shingo went on, pushing Takeshi's buttons who fought with himself to remain composed. He slowly turned towards the other driver who was smirking. "What the hell do you want,Shoji?" Takeshi asked with gritted teeth, trying to not start a fight.

"I want to embarrass you in front of the guys and show them that I'm better than you and that I would be a better leader not like the poor excuse of a leader that you are. You're such a looser that you lost against an old 8-6. Now that I think about it, you've already embarrassed yourself..."the raven haired man continued, chuckling, while lighting up a cigarette, inhaling the toxic smoke.  
"Shut up Shingo,you know nothing about that 8-6 and the monster who drives it!" Takeshi raised his voice frustrated. His dark eyes reflected pure anger towards the man before him. He perfectly knew that Shingo did that to mess with him but he couldn't help the anger developing inside of him.  
"Look at you,a true racer mustn't get affected by feelings but what am I saying, you're a looser anyways...and definitely not a true rac-" Shingo didn't manage to finish his sentence as Takeshi threw himself towards the other man,his hands around Shingo's throat. He was seeing red and didn't care if the other man wasn't able to take a breath. The cigarette fell from the EG6 driver's mouth who was trying to catch his breath as Takeshi's grip on his throat was tight. Shingo bit his bottom lip, slightly smirking and looking down at the man who had ahold of him. Takeshi frowned, being completely confused.

_"He likes it?!"_

When Shingo placed his hands on Takeshi's,the GT-R driver backed away immediately.  
"Oi,man, what the fuck?!"he shouted gasping and took a few steps backwards,still looking at Shingo surprised by his actions.  
"You were going to choke me! What are you taking about?!" bursted out the long haired man,and rubbed his neck that was red due to Takeshi's firm grip. He was as confused as Takeshi although he couldn't deny that he bad liked that. Something about an angry Takeshi made him feel.... strange.

"You're such an ass, Shingo! I don't understand why you keep acting so weird! What the hell is wrong with you? I've never done anything bad to you but you keep acting like I'm your enemy!" Takeshi was so angry,he was walking around in circles, trying to maintain his composure while running his fingers through his black hair that was now messy.  
Shingo could hold it back anymore,this feeling inside his chest that made him so irritated.  
"I LIKE YOU AND I HATE IT!" he shouted making Takeshi freeze in place and look at him with wide eyes.  
"Wh-what?"he mumbled not being fully sure that he had heard correctly.   
There was a short pause,the two men just staring at each other,both panting, trying to catch their breath.

"You heard me Nakazato! I'm not gonna repeat myself!" Shingo looked away clearly annoyed by that and embarrassed that he had to say those three words to the man he hated but also loved the most. How could he feel that way for the same person,he couldn't understand. He kept blaming the Night Kids leader even though he hadn't done anything wrong. He thought that maybe that'll stop his strong feelings towards Takeshi,but that never happened.   
"Damn you, Shoji!" Takeshi muttered enraged,his hands in fists as he walked towards the other racer who expected to be hit by his leader but instead he felt a pair of lips crushing furiously on his. The kiss was short and rough, reflecting their emotions. Takeshi pulled away and turned to walk towards his car.   
"What...was that?" mumbled Shingo and run after Takeshi spinning him around to face him. "What was that, Nakazato?!" asked the raven haired racer a bit louder, demanding for an answer.  
Takeshi sighed deeply and smirked. "That's my answer to what you said. And don't forget... never cross me ever again or I'll have to punish you."  
Shingo was at a loss for words and by the time he came back to his senses, Takeshi had already disappeared,the tyres of his car being heard in the distance as he drove up to the top of the mountain.

Takeshi parked his car near his teammates and got out. Immediately everyone stopped chatting and their full attention was now on their leader.  
"What are you sitting?"he asked and crossed his arms while the others started apologizing.  
"Where's Shingo?" asked someone but at that moment the red Civic turned around the corner, soon parking next to the GT-R. Shingo got out,his whole face was crimson red as he avoided looking at Takeshi. All he could think about was what had happened between them a few minutes ago....  
The kiss...the fight...

"What happened to him?"wondered the rest of the men and whispered to each other as they kept glancing at the zoned out Shingo. Takeshi chuckled softly and winked at Shingo before heading towards the nearest vending machine to get himself a drink, leaving everyone surprised.


End file.
